


Turf war

by Foroscha



Category: Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone adores him, F/M, Linus is adorable, M/M, Terry is an asshole, Turk and Virgil are good bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foroscha/pseuds/Foroscha
Summary: The new kid is causing a lot of trouble





	Turf war

The classroom was quiet, no one had the energy to mess or annoy the teacher and the teacher didn't have the energy to enjoy the quiet students.  
A typical monday’s first class.

Rusty did his best not to attract attention as he wrote notes to Danny. In his entire life in high school he’d only been caught once and he was determined not to get caught a second time. Danny chuckled at Rusty's message but before he could reply the door swung open and the principal, Mr. Cleary, walked in full of energy, obviously enjoying the silent classroom.

“Mr Cleary! Hello!” Mr. Renold greeted. The young teacher, who was the only teacher liked by the entire school, stood up with a smile. Mr. Cleary nodded towards the man before a tall man dragged, literally dragged, a young boy into the classroom by the elbow. Mr. Renold greeted the man the same as Mr. Cleary but only got a grunt in reply.

“Mr. Caldwell, I’m sure Linus won’t try and ditch class now that you’ve… personally escorted him to his class” Mr. Cleary commented only to receive a glare. The man, MR. Caldwell, then examined the room. Most students tensed under his gaze, Danny and Rusty just smiled mockingly. Mr. Caldwell glared at them before strolling out the door at a brisk pace, Mr. Cleary following.

Signing in relief, Mr. Renold turned to look at Linus, as did the rest of the class. He was young and skinny with dark hair and huge eyes focused on the floor. He nervously rubbed his pale arm and seemed extremely shy.

“Hello. Linus, right?” Mr. Renold asked the teen.  
“Um… yeah” Linus replied quietly.  
“Well why don’t you take a seat next to Danny while i go and chat with your father” Mr. Renold instructed while walking out the door.

Linus, however, didn’t move. Instead he turned to the class and seemed lost. “Who’s Danny?”

Every girl giggled like he was an adorable puppy, every guy just stared at the girls like they were mad.

“Over there, sweetie” Tess, Danny’s girlfriend, pointed with a warm smile.

Linus nodded and mumbled a ‘thank you’ before sitting down with all the girls staring at him. Mr. Renold didn’t return and the class continued like this until the bell. The sound was like a gun going off as all the girls ran out and formed groups, giggling and chatting. Tess was the only one who stayed behind to talk to Danny.

At the lockers Rusty had to ask Tess why all the girls were giggling at the new guy. It drove him mad that even when he rubbed his eyes the girls awed.  
“Rus’ ya don’t see it?” Tess asked shocked. Most of the gang had arrived by then each with their own tale about how weird the girls were today.

“No! What don’t I see?” Rusty exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air in frustration but Tess didn’t seem to notice as she spotted Linus at his locker and smiled.

“Look at him, Rusty. You have to see it!”

Rusty rolled his eyes and looked as Linus stood on his toes to get his book. Tess squealed and Rusty felt as if his ears would bleed if another girl screamed in his ear. “I still don’t understand!”

“Pft! Women!” Basher rolled his eyes “Rus’, don’t think we’ll ever understand what’s going on”

“Hey!” Tess glared “Just cause you’re blind doesn’t mean I’m some sort of alien!”

“Then why are you looking at the new kid like he’s some sort of lost kitten?” Turk asked folding his arms.

“Because he’s freaking cute!” Tess yelled and suddenly the hallway went quiet despite all the teens. Most girls nodded in agreement, others giggled, and the boys looked completely shocked. Tess, who had slapped her hands onto her mouth, looked around. Thankfully, Linus had left before the whole thing because Tess couldn’t imagine how humiliating it would have been for him.

“Cute?” Danny asked looking both hurt and confused.

“No! Not like that! I mean don’t you think he’s adorable?” Tess explained. “I still can’t believe you guys don’t see it!”

“Guys aren’t ‘adorable’, Tess” Rusty sighed and Tess glared at him.

“Well then ye figure out why all the girls want to adopt him! All I know is that i want to squeeze him!” and with that the girl, who most were considering calling a mental hospital about, ran off before the team turned to Danny.

“We need to talk to Linus.”

For the rest of the day the boys made sure that they were sitting beside, or at least close, to Linus. It was hard seeing as so did most of the girls. The guys couldn’t understand what the girls were talking about, Linus seemed so normal, skinny sure but normal. Then again, they weren’t just staring at the kid throughout the day. Danny actually started to feel sorry for the kid.

After school they finally got their chance, although Linus was usually the first out of class he had forgotten his science book and ran back into the empty classroom to retrieve it. Rusty smirked, holding Linus’ book in his hand, and the team made their way towards the classroom only to be stopped by Tess.

“What do you think you’re all doing?!” Tess hissed.

“We just want to talk to the guy” Virgil shrugged.

“Don’t you think it’ll be a little suspicious? All of ye ganging up on the new kid? The teachers already have it out for you guys! You have to be careful!” Tess glared.

“ Tess, relax! We’ll be fine!” Danny reassured, frowning as he saw the door to the classroom shut close for a second time. “Listen, we really need to-”

“No!” Tess interrupted, her voice echoing the now empty halls. “You’re cutting it real close, Danny! Your luck is gonna run out soon!”

“Tess, that ain’t gonna happen” and with a wink Danny walked to the door and opened it just enough to peek through. With a small grunt of annoyance Danny looked back at the guys. “Ok, Bad news for Linus”

“What?” Tess asked.

“Terry Benedict.”

“Shit” Rusty cursed, taking over Danny’s previous position and peeking through.

Linus was sitting in the middle of the room on a stool looking small and staring at the floor. Two buff guys stood at the door, obviously in case Linus tried to run, and Terry himself was in front of the newbie.

“-so innocent. I can’t believe i didn’t see it before. Well” the smug bastard suddenly took a hold of Linus’ hair. “Tell me about yourself, Linus.”

Linus’ hands shot up to clutch at the hand in his hair. “Let go.” He grunted, Benedict laughed cruelly and tugged until Linus’ face was inches from his own. 

“You’re cute” he smirked.

Linus kicked Benedict in the shin and shoved him back. Despite his size Linus was strong enough to make Benedict stumble backwards before one of Benedict’s goons guarding the door caught him. He barely got off his chair before the other guy wrapped his arms around the smaller boy from behind, trapping Linus’ arms to his side, and held him up so his feet didn’t touch the ground. Benedict laughed, grabbing Linus’ chin and making him look at the twisted grin.  
“Feisty” 

“You’re sick!” Linus shouted, his voice filled with fear and anger.

“Ah, honey” Benedict teased. “I just want to get to know you better.” Linus cried out in pain when Benedict punched him in the stomach and slapped him across the face. “So start talking.”

“Let him go, Terry.” Tess ordered. Benedict turned to her in surprise. “Now.”

“Oh! The Ocean’s crew! How wonderful!” he muttered sarcastically. “I’m a little busy right now.”

“Too bad. Put him down”

Benedict rolled his eyes. “Why?”

“‘Cause if you don’t it’s gonna get ugly.” Danny glared.

Benedict smirked. “Aww! But I wanna play with him some more!!” he mockingly whined as he took hold of Linus’ chin once again. “He’s quite adorable.”

Growling, Linus kicked again, this time hitting Benedict between the legs. With a painful gasp, Benedict collapsed onto the ground. Danny was the first to react and tackled one goon while Rusty ran at the guy holding Linus. The guy let out a pathetic noise before throwing Linus at Rusty and running away, his friend and Benedict following as well.

Rusty groaned, pushing his upper body up onto his elbows.Blinking, he looked down to see Lius staring at him with wide eyes and blushing madly. Rusty had to admit Linus was adorable; big eyes, slim build. He didn’t know how long he stared but it was obviously long if Basher had to wake him up and he realised he was still lying on top of the boy.

“Oops.” Rusty laughed, standing up and helping Linus up.

“Umm.. Thank you.” Limus mumbled shyly, rubbing the back of his head.

The ‘aww’ shocked all of them, including Tess who also ‘aww’ed and they stared at Rusty completely stunned,

“Rusty! You finally see it!” Tess laughed as Rusty blushed which was more shocking and Tess stopped laughing to stare.

After a while Danny showed mercy by changing the subject. “So, why was Benedict harassing you?” he asked the shy boy.

“I.. “ Linus panicked, fidgeting and looking at the ground as a blush bloomed on his face. Danny facepalmed when Tess squeaked and held her hand as Linus continued. “I-I stole their wallets”

Tess’ mouth dropped open, just like everyone else’s in the room. “What?!”

“I know I shouldn’t have!” He explained “But they kept bugging me and I didn’t think they’d notice but Terry caught me when I was hiding them! I’m really sorry! I know it was wrong!” 

The kid was hysterical but the guys were too stunned to reply. As initiation into their group you had to steal something; most would just take something off a desk but only Danny and Rusty actually got away with pick pocketing, well until Benedict caught them and the football team beat them to a pulp. The kid was frantically trying to apologize, did he not realise the serious situation he was in? Ever since Danny and Tess got together Benedict had it out for him and used any excuse he could get to teach the crew a lesson. Now that Linus stole from Benedicts crew he was going to be right up there on the hit list. Not to mention the fact that he was standing in front of (and saved by) the boys who, not only caused Benedict trouble, but caused trouble for all the other gangs and business in town. Yet here he was looking like a puppy in trouble.

“Kid, kid! Calm down!” Danny tried to ease Linus out of his state. 

“-and I’m sorry just don’t tell my dad! He’ll kill me!” Linus continued, staring at Danny with wide, fearful eyes.

It took all of Danny’s power not to facepalm at the ‘aww’s from his two companions. The terrified look washed off Linus; face and was replaced with a confused one that only seemed to entice more noises meant for a puppy from the two.

“HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!” Virgil shouted, grabbing the boy by his shoulders and shaking him wildly. “YOU’RE TURNING US INTO ZOMBIES!”

“What?” Linus asked looking like a ragdoll being thrown around.

“Alright! Stop!” Danny ordered, shooting them all a glare. Tess and Rusty glared back as the rest coward behind them and Linus just seemed confused. “Now, Linus, I know you are new here but come on! Do you not know who you are talking to?”

“Danny?” Linus replied timidly.

Danny let his face fall into his hands and groaned in annoyance. 

“No…”

“You’re not Danny?”  
“Oh for the love of- We’re thieves! We steal stuff! Just like you!”

“Oh.. OH!” Linus’ eyes widened in amazement. “So you won’t tell?”

“No” Danny smiled. “We don’t tell on our own.”

“Thank you” Linus smiled for the first time.

“You’re welcome! Can’t have the new member of our group getting in trouble!” Danny chuckled.

“What?” Linus’ smile was once again replaced with confusion.

“You’ve just passed the initiation test! That means you’re on the team!” Danny explained.

“But I got caught!” Linus argued.

“Hey! So did Rus’ and I! You should have seen what happened to us!” Danny winced at the memory.

“T-thank you but I’m just a rookie and I-” 

“Na-da!” Virgil interrupted, slinging his arm around Linus’ shoulders. “You are in the group and once you are in you can’t leave. Ever!”

“But- what kind of stuff do ye do?”

“Oh!” Turk sang, also swinging his arm around Linus’ shoulder. “What don’t we steal? Basically, we’ll steal anything and everything!”

“Anything and everything?” Linus repeated.

“”Haha! Yep! You want something stolen! You ask us!” Virgil grinned. “Just ask any of the other gangs in town!”

“There are gangs here?” Linus asked with wide eyes.

“Yes, every gang is kept low key” Danny explained. “And while we’re on that topic you’re going to have to stay close to us for a while.”

“What? Why?” Linus frowned. “Is it because of Benedict? I’m used to assholes like him”

“Well, him and the fact that every gang in town’s going to be looking for a ‘chat’ to scare you off” Rusty piped in. “They like to keep our group small”

“But.. Didn’t I just join?” Linus asked nervously. “How would they know?” 

“Well kid, circumstances didn’t help” Danny smiled “Firstly, you stole from Benedict’s crew and then we, a group of thieves, save you. Unfortunately you’re with us for life!”

Linus took a moment to process the words before looking upset. “I’m sorry” he mumbled biting into his lip and Danny frowned. Kids everywhere wanted to be part of their group and here Linus was acting like he was burdening them. The fact that he said he was ‘used to assholes’ like Benedict only led Danny to believe that he had self esteem issues that was made worse by bullies. It was obvious now that when his father had come in it was to scare off any bullies and the ditching class comment only accentuated the fact that there was a problem.

“Hey now! Don’t be sorry! You’re going to be a great addition to our team! We could use a pick pocket like you!” Danny smiled. “Why not come with us. We’ll show you the town.” 

“Linus looked like he was going to agree but stopped. “I can’t. I have to go to the library-”

“NOPE!” The Malloy brother’s shouted, Turk picking up Linus’ bag while Virgil plucked the small boy off the ground and swung him over his shoulder. Linus squeaked in fright and gripped Virgil’s jumper for support.

“You’re coming with us! Boss’ orders!” Turk smirked, walking out. Virgil following with Linus while the team stood there stunned. Turk poked his head back in with an annoyed look.

“Hurry up! Come on, time’s a wastin’!”

“And we need to put some food in this kid! I think if I let go he’ll be blown away!” Virgil shouted.

XXXX

By the time the team had emerged from the school the brothers were gone, leaving behind a simple note saying ‘safe house’ telling them where to go. They gathered into their cars and drove off. Tess, Danny and Rusty piled into Tess’ car because theirs was graffitied. Tess offered to drive them around while the paint was being done.

“So... “ Danny began, turning his head to look at Rusty who was lounging in the back seat. “Linus is cute, huh?”

“Shut up” Rusty groaned “I must have been infected by cooties or something.”

“Cooties? Seriously?” Tess scoffed “What are you? 10?”

“Well, how else would you explain it then?” Danny asked.

“Rusty thinks Linus is adorable. How else would you explain that?” 

“I do not find him adorable.”

“Shut up Rus’. We’re talking” Danny waved his hand dismissively “So what? Puppy cute?”

“Well” Tess began “Could be more”

“What?!” Rusty shouted, blushing slightly “No way!”

“Rusty” Tess warned before continuing with Danny “He was always questionable. He could never hold down a girlfriend, never found a girl attractive except for how slutty she was” Tess ignored the indignant ‘Hey’ from Rusty. “And now he finds the new guy adorable, not to mention Linus is a thief too. I mean, he’s not Rusty’s usual type but he’s certainly caught Rusty’s eye.”

Danny chuckled at Rusty’s pout, nodding in agreement before frowning. “He seems to have caught a lot of people’s eyes”

“What do you mean?” Rusty asked.

“Benedict for one. The way he acted didn’t sit right with me at all and that guy’s a psycho, he did push Reuben off the roof once.” Danny sighed at the memory, his good friend luckily had graduated since then and even though they kept in contact Danny felt that Reuben would never take risks like that again. “I don’t think Linus can handle the unwanted attention Benedict and the other’s are gonna bring.”

“So what? Tell the kid to stay away?” Tess frowned “because as much as I love that idea it’s too late now.”

“I know” Danny sighed. “So we’re just gonna have to keep close to him. Make sure he’s safe. The team seem to like him so it should be easy.”

Tess smiled. “Well he’s an adorable, shy, skinny boy with a lot in common with you guys. It’s gonna be hard not to love him.”

When they reached the safe house, which was just the back of a small closed down casino, they walked in to find the team telling tales of their initiation, laughing and mocking each other. They smelt some food and noticed the brothers and Linus eating McDonalds. The brothers were scarfing down their meal and slurping down their large drinks while Linus mindlessly chewed his happy meal, immersed in Basher’s story.

Danny smiled, wandering over to his now bigger crew. “I hope he’s not boring you with the window fiasco story”

Rusty laughed and Basher turned to glare at him. “I was stuck in some mad bastards house because the bloody window wouldn’t open! I had to wait the entire night for him to go to sleep before I could leave!”

“Why were you in there in the first place?” Linus asked, unconsciously leaning forward with wide, interested eyes, fingers intertwined in front of him. Turk, while still drinking himself, held Linus’ drink in front of him. Linus blinked before clutching the drink in his two hands and smiling, whispering a small ‘thank you’ before beginning to drink, his eyes returning to Basher.

This time Rusty managed to cover his face in his hands before he squeaked, Tess let her squeak out proudly and patted Rusty on the back. 

Basher smirked at Rusty before continuing “I was dating his daughter.”

After a few hours of chatting and laughing Linus convinced the Malloys to take him home explaining that if his father got home before him he’d be grounded. When they returned they happily announced that they lived on the same street as Linus. Danny was glad there would be someone there to watch the kid.

The next week went on and no one had bothered Linus or the team, in fact, they were being praised for letting the kid join. Girls swarmed them every lunch time and the boys were relishing in the attention. Some were even getting dates, especially the Malloys.

“So Julia and Ren, huh?” Rusty smirked while eating M&M’s, a healthy lunch in his opinion.

“I know right!” Virgil quietly screamed with excitement.

“They’re really easy” Tess pointed out. “You could have had them for a car ride.”

“Don’t you talk about the future Mrs. Malloy like that!” Turk gasped.

Linus was happily eating his sandwich and watching the scene when Virgil practically tackled him “Thanks to you I found the love of my life!”

“Which one? Ren or Julia?” Basher asked.

“Julia” Both brothers replied before looking at each other and beginning to argue.

“Well seeing as they have a date tonight, how about we go somewhere?” Rusty asked Linus. By the time he processed how that sounded Linus had turned red and the entire team was grinning at him. “I mean as friends!” He added waving his hands frantically as he blushed. Tess patted his leg under the table and all he wanted to do was smack his head against the table.

“Sure” Linus replied, his blush had settled into a pink shade.

“Great!” Rusty grinned, ignoring the team’s eyebrow gestures as Linus got up to leave. “I’ll pick you up at six and we can go to dinner and a movie or something!”

Linus didn’t even wait for Rusty to correct himself, he just blushed and ran out as the team died with laughter and Rusty finally got to smack his head on the table.

“Smooth Rus” Virgil grinned.

“Shut up, Julia” Rusty mocked and Turk glared.

“Don’t you talk about my redhead” 

“The redhead is Ren” Danny pointed out.

“Ohh…”

“At least we got to you before the wedding because that would have been awkward”

When Rusty had gone out on dates with girls- Not that this was a date!- he had never been nervous. Then again they were never considered a date because they usually never left the car. This however was different, Rusty couldn’t stop messing shit up even when he waved Linus goodbye after school he almost fell down the stairs. What happened to the smooth, playboy that every girl wanted?! When he revealed his dilemma to Danny and Tess they laughed.

“It’s not funny! This kid is turning me into a moron! I tried to eat soup with a fork at lunch! I tried to open someone else’s locker! I even got pranked by the Malloy’s and fell over because they tied my shoelaces together!”

“Rusty, First of all, it is very funny” Danny snorted “and second, maybe you’re in love!~”

“Not helping” Rusty huffed.

“So what were you doing all those times you acted like an idiot?” Danny asked.

“Well I-”

“Staring at Linus” Tess listed off on her fingers. “Talking to Linus and once again staring at Linus.”

“Rus” Danny smiled “Maybe it’s the way you’re treating him”

“I’m not bullying the kid!”

“We know!” Tess raised her hands defensively. “But come one he’s not like any normal guy! You can’t talk to him about your ‘conquests’!” She made a face at the word. “You tried to mess with him and make fun of him like you do with the others and what happened?”

“Turk and Virgil punched me” Rusty mumbled, rubbing his arms. Earlier Danny informed the gang that Linus had been bullied in his old school and the Malloys went into protective mode. All Rusty had to do was make a stupid comment about how small Linus was and when Linus looked away the brothers had punched him in both arms.

“So you treat him like a girl” Tess concluded.

“What?” Rusty looked at her like she was crazy.

“Flirty, you know?”

“Can’t I treat him like I treat you?”

“No, because you treat me like a guy” Tess rolled her eyes.

“I do not!”

The look Danny and Tess gave him made Rusty realise this argument wasn’t going to get him anywhere.

“Ok fine! I’ll try it!”

XXXXX

When Rusty arrived outside Linus’ house he took a deep breath and promised himself that if this didn’t work he’d smack Danny over the head. Casually, as he would walking up to any girl’s house, he rang the doorbell and stepped back as Linus opened the door. The kid stepped out locking the door behind him and looked at Rusty nervously. Linus had wisely decided to bring a black hoodie with him, at least two sizes too big though as only his fingers seems to appear at the ends which clutched the cuffs timidly.

Rusty held back the ‘aww’ in favour of smiling at him. “Ready to go?”

At the nod, Rusty walked him to the car and opened the door for Linus and grinned at the blush he got. When he finally started driving Rusty felt the sudden panic as he realised that he didn’t know what else to do. Usually by now he’d be making out with the girl. He briefly considered it with Linus before shaking the thought away. He noticed that Linus was staring at him and smiled to cover up his internal panic. “You ok, kid?”

“Um.. yeah. Are you?”

“Yeah! Of course!”

 

“You just look a little stressed”

Rusty mentally cried, it wasn’t working “I’m just thinking of where we could go”

“Oh ok” Linus thankfully bought that. “So where are we going?”

“Redgies” Rusty said quickly, proud of himself for his quick thinking. “It’s a joint where the gang sometimes eats. It’s a great place.”

Linus smiled at him. “Ok”

They arrived at Redgies and got talking and Rusty was beginning to enjoy the way Linus blushed when he said something flirty. Things were going well as Rusty naturally fell back into his charming persona.

Until Benedict showed up.

They were eating in a booth Rusty designated the gangs and Rusty was teasing Linus every opportunity he got. Linus was pulling the hoodie around him tighter and Rusty smirked. “I’m starting to get really jealous of that hoodie”

At Linus’ blush Rusty felt joy bubble up inside of him. He was really liking hanging out with him.

“Aww” Rusty and Linus jumped to look at Benedict and a couple of his goons at the door. “Ain’t that sweet.”

Rusty instantly stood up to leave but Benedict’s crew sat down beside him at the edge of the booth. Benedict himself sat next to Linus who scooted away from the deranged boy. “Fuck off, Benedict!”

“Now, now Ryan, where are your manners?”

Rusty sighed. “Look, just leave us alone. We’re just having some food.”

“Oh, interrupting a first date are we?” Benedict smirked and turned to Linus. “Linus! I have to say I feel betrayed!” he says dramatically then laughing at Linus’ confused expression.

“Back off, Benedict” Rusty growled, feeling an odd sense of possessiveness.

Benedict instantly stopped laughing and stared at Rusty. His mouth formed a snark as he leaned forward. “Don’t tell me what to do, Ryan” he growled. “It doesn’t end well” as if to make his point he slammed his fist into the table. The other people eating stopped but quickly ignored the scene. Linus jumped in his seat in fright. This drew Benedict’s attention back to him and he laughed, grabbing the smaller boy and pulling him to his side.

“Oh God, Linus! You’re too cute!”

Rusty growled mentally and Linus tried to push away but Benedict wasn’t letting go.

“Let me go” Linus demanded.

“Aw Linus, you’re hurting my feelings” The psycho pouted before pulling him closer. “I thought we had something.”

Rusty could feel his blood boil at the scene, he could honestly say he’d been jealous about twice. Firstly, when Danny and Tess got together and secondly when he met Danny’s father, but this was torture. All he wanted to do was punch Benedict so hard his oversized nose broke. For once he couldn’t think of a plan, all he was concerned over was some slimeball touching Linus.

Benedict must have seen this because he laughed. “Oh! Is Rusty jealous? Am I messing with his boyfriend?” He mocked as he pinched Linus’ cheek. He brought his hand down from Linus’ face to under the table and Rusty relaxed enough to ease the pain in his jaw. “Calm down, Rus’” before Rusty got the opportunity to snap at him for using a name only friends could use Benedict’s grin turned sadistic. “I’m sure I could do much worse”

At that Linus yelped in surprise and went red, his struggling became more frantic, smacking Benedict’s hand away from his thigh. 

At this point the manager, Jared, walked up to the booth of teens. He’d always been on the Ocean’s side, knowing from experience just how awful Benedict’s crew could be.

“Excuse me, boys” He politely stood before them with a kind, almost pained, smile. “But you’re going to have to leave”

“We haven’t done anything wrong” Benedict smirked.

“Oh, I’m not talking to you, I’m talking to these two” he pointed to Rusty and Linus.

Benedict seemed to think about it but a loud growl from his stomach told Rusty just how hungry he was and Benedict sighed in defeat.

“Fine then” he groaned, standing and pulling Linus out. “Don’t think this is over” he whispered to Rusty and if Jared heard anything he didn’t say anything.

As Rusty was pulled out he flashed Jared a thankful smile before turning to Linus and glaring at Benedict who glared back. Linus looked between the two boys before stepping away from Benedict and over to Rusty. Suddenly there was a loud smack and Linus went red, his hand clutching his ass and Benedict’s crew hooted and laughed, some even going as far as to make cat calls. Rusty ignored Benedict’s smirk and pulled Linus away from the deranged teens.

The entire car ride to Linus’ house was silent. Linus fidgeting with his shaking hands while Rusty stared out the window silently. When he got there he slowed down in front of the house but didn’t turn to Linus.

“Rusty?” Linus quietly called but Rusty sighed through his nose and ignored him. He couldn’t even stop the kid from getting touched by that creep. He was in public sure but the kid was terrified and he did nothing.

Eventually Linus had enough with waiting for Rusty to reply and had gotten out, closing the door timidly as if he was afraid to disturb Rusty from his thoughts.As soon as Linus had his back turned Rusty screamed in frustration and started kicking and beating the steering wheel until he was a panting mess.

It wasn’t the greatest night.

Firstly, he didn’t protect his friend.  
Secondly, he watched his friend being bullied and did nothing.  
And lastly, he has feelings for said friend.

This was not his night. Finally he relaxed enough to sit up properly and opened his eyes. It was then he saw Linus not two feet from the car staring at him with wide eyes. Rusty stared back and cursed mentally before opening the door and stepping out.

“Um.. Linus-”

Then the kid started laughing. Rusty stared at him in shock, his thoughts were along the lines of ‘had this kid finally lost it?’.

“You-you looked so- ha- so funny! Hahahaha!” Linus was now doubling over in laughter.

Rusty started to chuckle and then he was laughing too. He couldn’t understand why but he couldn’t help it. Soon he had managed to get a hold on himself while Linus finally calmed down to giggles.

“Geeze kid, you got a weird sense of humour”

“I’m sorry! But you had to see it from my point of view!”

“Suuuure!” Rusty grinned and Linus rubbed the back of his head.

“Thanks for tonight” Linus smiled.

Rusty jumped and his smile dropped. “It wasn’t much fun”

“Only the last like minutes were bad! The rest was great!” Linus smiled reassuringly, patting Rusty on the upper arm.

Rusty grinned. “Really? It wasn’t a bad first date?”

Linus went that adorable shade of pink Rusty loved and stuttered a ‘no’.

“Good” Rusty smiled sweetly bending down to softly kiss Linus’ lips. “Then we can have a second one?”

“O-ok” Linus stuttered and Rusty decided just to hug him goodnight because if he kissed him again he wouldn’t let go.


End file.
